Another Chance
by rosemarieheathwaybelikov
Summary: "By now I was just of seeing my face on moroi TV. Being queen's best friend and guardian made me famous. But I couldn't get just of people judging my relationship with Dimitri. I just wanted a chance to live normal life and I knew Lissa wanted the same." What will Rose have to sacrifice to get a chance in normal life? There will be fluff, drama and fixed-hearts. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Another chance**

**By:** rosemarieheathwaybelikov

**Beta: **ItaSaku1

**Hi guys! This is kind of repost of my old story called Is forever as long as I hoped? I did so many mistakes in it because it was my first story. I am changing and adding some things so people will be able to understand more. Otherwise this story is about Vampire Academy. **

**Disclaimer: I own some candy, Ipod, but I do not own Vampire Academy. All the characters belong to Richelle Mead. The beginning is set after Last Sacrifice**

_**Another chance**_

CHAPTER ONE

"Rose! Hurry up! We'll be late! Again!"

"Coming! I just have to take a shower."

"There is no time! You don't want anything happen to Lissa!"

I had to agree with that. I quickly took my bag which held a Chocolate donut

"Coming!" We quickly got into a car. In two minutes we were at Court.

I smiled to Dimitri. I was so happy we were together. But when we were in moroi world, people were still looking at us like we were doing something wrong. I thought that after everything that we went through, it would get easier. But it wasn't. It was even harder, because after everything that we were through, people were still looking at us and judging us, without knowing our story. Today it was one of the perfect mornings. I woke up next to him. And because of that I didn't want to get up from bed. We got a little distracted. Well mostly I got distracted by Dimitri's hot body. So we would almost be late. Again.

We knocked. I heard steps. And even though I didn't have the bond I knew it was Lissa.

"Hi guys!" I looked at her. She looked like she just got up from bed.

"Did we wake you up?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "No of course you didn't. I have to be at the meeting in half an hour." I sighed. Meetings again. They were so boring. I could not believe we wouldn't be doing anything more interesting. Sometimes, not most of times I really didn't want for her to be queen. And even without bond I was able to thing that Lissa was thinking exactly the same. It wasn't just meetings. We had no idea what we were doing when we volunteered her for being a queen. You were able to see that. Being a queen really did wear her down and you could see side-effects of the spirit. She saw my face.

"Don't worry" She said. "It's just one, once it's over we will than go on a picnic with Christian." I huge smile appeared on my face for if Christian was to be there, than that also meant Dimitri too would be there. Which also meant extra Guardians, meaning there would be time for Dimitri and I to have a bit of fun.

I still had a smile upon my face when Christian showed up

"What is so funny?" He asked once he noticed that I was looking at him. I started to laugh, after I was done laughing I was able to reply to his question.

"You" I answered, because he was wearing a tuxedo. He looked so old. I mean he looked more mature.

"What?" He asked. I looked at Dimitri to see that he too was smiling.

"I'm going to the meeting as well." I smiled once more for that meant more time with Dimitri. We left soon after. Even if we were still in Court Lissa was still the Queen, so she still needs to have a Guardian. But why the hell was there plus four Guardian's with us? That would mean that there would be two Guardians too much. I asked Lissa about that.

"You aren't going with us as a Guardian if the Court is talking about you." I lost my breath for a second.

"About me?" I asked confused.

"Yes about you and Dimitri." Now I was really confused.

"Why about me and Dimitri?" I looked at Dimitri. He didn't look any less confused than I did.

"You'll see." I was curious now.

"Is it good or bad?" I asked Lissa.

"Don't worry, it is good, at least I think that it is." Now I really didn't know what she was talking about. When we entered the Court room we were in front of a Judge. The Capital Judge was of course Lissa. It's very useful if your friend is the Queen. The Judge stood up and preceded his speech.

"Today we are talking about the possibility of Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway getting married.

I froze. This was not what I was expecting.

"Queen Vasilisa is going to discuss with us about that." The Judge said as Lissa stood up.

"I firmly believe that Rose and Dimitri are one of the best Guardians that we have. They're Professional in everything. It is my opinion that if they were to marry that it should not be considered wrong." Once Lissa was down with her speech she sat back down.

"Thank you Queen Vasilisa." The Judge said. She nodded.

Then somebody stood up and said: "What if there is a Strigoi attack and Guardian Belikov will want to protect his wife instead of the Queen?"

_This could happen._ I stood up from my spot.

"May I speak?" I asked.

"Of course Guardian Hathaway." I took a deep breath.

"Someone asked before about their fear of me protecting Dimitri instead of Queen Vasilisa. If this were to happen after we would get married why couldn't it happen now? I love Lissa as my sister and I will try to protect her as I long as I am alive. Can I make a promise that this won't happen? Of course I can't. But this can happen to any one of us. All my life we Dhampirs were taught that 'they come first'. If you think it would be the best for Queen Vasilisa and Lord Ozera for us to not get married than its fine by me, but please it would mean a lot to us." Finished with what I had to say I sat back down.

"Thank you for your words Guardian Hathaway."

"Shall we vote?" The Judge asked. "Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway I ask you to kindly leave the room during the voting process. You'll be called back in when we have the results. I nodded. Dimitri and I exited the room.

"How do you feel?" Dimitri asked me.

"Ok" I answered. "I didn't actually think a lot about a wedding, but now I really want to get married to you." I looked at him. He smiled. His smile was one of the things I loved about him.

He looked at me and said, "no matter what will happen today, I will always love you, even if we don't get married." I looked at him,

"I will always love you too." We kissed. Not long after, some Guardians came to us.

"You can go in." Dimitri kissed my forehead and we hold hands as we went into the room.

**Guys this is the first part of my story. I hope you like it. Please review. I changed some things, but the main plot still stays the same in first chapter. I have 2****nd**** chapter already written all I have to do is fix some things. The main change will be in 3****rd**** chapter. I know this may not make sense right now, but it is something that needs to be done to finish the story the way I want to. So if you want to see 2****nd**** chapter I will **_**need 1 review**_**. **

_**R&R **_


	2. WIll the bells ring?

_**Another chance**_

_**Chapter 2: Will weeding bells ring?**_

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead; I make no profit from this work of fiction.**

_**A/N: **__**Thank you so much for reviews**__**. They made my day. *doing victory dance***_

As we entered the room, I immediately searched out Lissa with my eyes. I really wish we still had the bond so I know what the results are instead of having to wait. I was nervous of what the outcome was to be. As we walked through the room everybody was staring at us. I really didn't have any idea what the result was. I looked at Lissa again; she stood up no doubt to start talking.

"Together we have decided that Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway can get married." I smiled big. I looked at Dimitri and he was smiling too. "But..." I sighed. There is always a but. "If one of them protects the other one instead of their Moroi that they should be Guarding he should be guarding then they will have no choice but to divorce and never see one another again. I lost my breath. Her words were stuck in my head and didn't want to leave. "Never see each other again, never, never, never see each other again." Now I was scared. I would almost start crying. "You can go." The Judge said. I ran out of the Court to our apartment. I throw myself on the bed and started crying. What if this was to happen. If I would have to protect some Moroi that I don't know instead of Dimitri, I wouldn't do it. I really thought about leaving everything.

"You know when this comes out to the public, not everybody will like it." I didn't like to think about it.

"Since when does Rose Hathaway care about what others think about her?"

"Since I met you and your Zen lessons."

"Now my Zen lessons have nothing to do with it. So don't blame me."

"You are right about it. You and your self control. But I can control myself way better than you."

"This time Rose Hathaway you are wrong. I will do thinks that will make you lose control in seconds." With those words he kissed me. You can only guess what happened later. XD

_**NEXT MORNIG**_

When I said that I would be expecting some things to get out in public, I didn't mean that. When I looked out of the window I saw people standing outside with posters, saying and screaming something like: "Dhampires should NOT get married!" or "No wedding bells for dhampires!" But the worst one was: "Who will marry a dead queen, because her guardians failed?" Even from my window I was able to see that all the people (better said vampires) demonstrating were moroi. Of course they were the ones that didn't like it. They had freedom to do whatever they wanted.

My day began like a normal day (if you don't count the wedding thing). We went to Lissa's apartment where she was having breakfast with Christian. As she saw me a big smile appeared on her face. She grabbed my hand and we walked to her room. If I were still Shadow kissed I would probably feel sick. But I didn't. And that was the mistake of my life. In a second or even less there were three Strigoi coming. Through the window! For god's sake, who would expect Strigoi coming out of the window on the third floor! They couldn't fly! And what the hell happened with all the guardians and wards outside? I didn't actually have time to think about that. So I quickly stabbed the first one. But I knew that I am not going to last for long. So I needed help.

"Dimitri where the hell are you? I need help!" I saw two or four more Strigoi coming into the room. I pushed Lissa through the door to Dimitri. He was standing next to me fighting. The Strigoi blocked the escape from the room. I looked at Dimitri. He was the love of my life and my heart was tearing apart when I said this. "Get yourself out of this room and call other guards. I will protect Lissa."

"But..." he said.

"No buts Dimitri" I said while killing other Strigoi. "They are still coming. In a few minutes there can be more than hundreds of them and I really don't want Lissa to die. I love you and Lissa more than my life. And my life comes second. You know that they come first, so run." He looked at me like I was mad but he still did it. He had to fight his way out of the room, because otherwise he would take Lissa with him. I had kept on fighting Strigoi. And continued to hope that I would be alive by the time Dimitri returned with more Guardians. Since starting this fight I killed ten Strigoi. They were newly made, so they didn't have many experiences in fights. I started to pray that Dimitri would be quick enough. The next Strigoi was quite old. He was better than me. He grabbed me by the neck with his cold white hand. He was preparing himself to bite me. I than noticed that the other Strigoi had gone into the other room. But luckily I saw Dimitri appear and he quickly protected Lissa.

"Where are others?" I choked out looking at Dimitri. That was the biggest mistake of my life. He turned around and saw me.

"I called them. They will be here in a minute." I saw what he was going to do a little too late. "Nooooo!" I screamed as I saw he was going to leave Lissa to help me. "Dimitri don't do this" The Strigoi than moved to bit me. He opened his mouth. I closed my eyes.

I had just two choices. To be dead or to be alive without seeing Dimitri again. Death seemed to be such an attractive option. In less than a minute I went to salvations darkness.

_**A/N: Drum roll guys…. A nice cliff-hanger for you. Do you think he saved her? I will post it when I get two reviews and again THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews, they made my day. **_


	3. Is it over?

_**Another chance**_

_**Chapter 3**_

When I woke up… Wait I woke up? Shouldn't I be dead? That is strange. When I looked around myself I saw that I was lying in a beautiful bed and in a beautiful light pink room. Ah, I am in haven. I actually thought that in haven there will be angels jumping on the clouds. But, everybody can make mistake. If all my haven life will be just lying on a beautiful bed and sleeping I am ok with that. No actually I would love that. I love sleeping.

And then a beautiful angel came through the door. He looked like Dimitri. His mouths were the same. His hair was the same. His eyes were… Wait his eyes were the same. There was only one eyes chocolate color where I could lose in. He was Dimitri. Shit. "Dimitri is that you?" He smiled. "Were you expecting someone else? Should I be angry and jealous?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Are we dead?" I asked with a fear in my eyes. "No." he smiled. There wasn't any chance that I would be alive after what I remember. I thought what the last thing I remember was.

_Flashback_

_I saw what he was going to do a little too late. "Nooooo!" I screamed as I saw he was going to leave Lisa to help me. "Dimitri don't do this" Strigoi moved to bite me. He opened his mouth. I closed my eyes._

_I had just two choices. To be dead or to be alive without seeing Dimitri again. Death seemed to be such an attractive option. In less than a minute I went to salvation darkness._

_End of flashback_

No, this could not be happening. "Dimitri, why did you do this? Shit, is Lisa alright?" I asked with a full speed. "Calm dawn Rose" I looked at him like he was mad. "I should calm dawn, no Dimitri I won't calm dawn. My friend may be dead because you didn't do what I said to you. How could you save me instead of her? Dimitri you know. They come first."

"She is ok." He said. I made me actually came dawn a little.

"But we can't see each other for ever." The words I wish I wouldn't need to say.

"I didn't save you. I saved her. As you asked." I was surprised. He did actually do as I said.

"Then who did?" I asked confused. "An angel."

"An angel. Seriously Dimitri? You know I don't' believe in angels. "There is one. Actually more. "

"Now I am really confused"

"There were angels called Mia, Abe and Christian."

"Last time I checked my old man didn't have wings and he is far from being a saint." I said with sarcasm on my face.

"And that is everything you need to know for now. You were still hurt a bit so you have to rest." I sighed. Even I knew I have to rest. I was feeling awful right now. As I closed my eyes I started a sleep full of poster saying: "Who will marry dead queen?"

Dimitri POV

As I watched Rose sleep I saw things she didn't before. From fire burned hands. A scar at the back of her neck. But I was happy because it was miracle that saved her.

_Flashback_

"_Nooo!" I heard Rose call. I knew that I have to do as she said. I have to protect Lisa. And suddenly Rose just fades. I looked at Lisa. She whispered to me: "I don't want her to fell pain." I was happy Lisa did that. And then the doors opened. I knew that the other guards can't be already here. And everything went very fast. The Strigoi holding my Rose just went on fire. And the other one was in a tornado of water. And the one next to door looked like he was drawing. I knew before I looked. Christian set Strigoi on fire, Mia drowned the next one and Abe chocked the last one. There was Strigoi still coming. _

_But we didn't need to do anything more. The other guardians came. I took Rose in my hands and carried her to her room. She was unconscious._

"_I am really sorry." Christian said._

"_Why? You saved her. Without you she wouldn't be here. Thank you." Christian smiled. Since I was his guard we became friends. "But look at her. She has got burns all over her body. And look at the scar at back of her neck. It is awful. I am so sorry Dimitri." _

"_If you weren't there she would be dead. But she is alive, she is breathing. I couldn't ask for more Christian."_

"_I guess you are right. But now I must go. I am tired of all the use of fire and everything that happened today. By"_

"_Ok. See you. "_

_End of flashback_

"Dimitri where is Lissa? I want to see her. Please?" Rose asked and pulled me into reality.

"Of course my Roza. I called Lissa and she said she will come as soon as she could. And she was here in five minutes. I went out to give girls some time to talk.

Rose POV

"Hi!" I heard Lisa. "How are you? I am so sorry." She said. I was surprised. For what the hell SHE was sorry. I should be the one to say sorry. I failed guarding her. I was feeling awful because of this.

"Why are you sorry? I should be the one sorry."

"Because you would almost die guarding me. And they didn't let me heal you…"

"They were right. You shouldn't heal me. You are now queen. Even if I would die, which I didn't, you shouldn't heal me. First because you know what spirit can make to you and second I don't want to be bonded with you again. I mean all your meetings with Sparky… I felt like I was kissing Christian… disgusting" I smiled and so did she.

"What did you want to tell me before attack? I really want to know."

"I don't know Rose. Maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"You can tell me everything."

"The moroi world is going crazy, because you are allowed to marry Dimitri. The court is thinking about changing the law back. You know the one where queen's guardians aren't allowed to marry. I am so sorry, but I don't think you will ever be allowed to become Miss Belikov."

_**A/N: What happened with happy endings? Please don't give up on my story just yet. What do you think on Vampire Academy cast? I think it is PERFECT! Share your thoughts as review. I promise I will reply. **__**Review please *puppy look* **_____


	4. Chapter 4: The BIG NO

_**Another Chance**_

_**By: Rosemarieheathwaybelikov**_

_**Chapter 4: The big NO**_

»What?! You are kidding me, right? Please Liss tell me you are joking." I was practically begging her at this point. This isn't happening. I would never get to be Dimitri's wife. I will never get to be Mrs. Belikov. I hate guarding Lissa! No, that sounded wrong. I hate being queen's guardian. I hate Lissa being a queen. And by the way she was telling me this I knew she felt the same. I could see it every day on her face. She loved helping people and making a change. She really did. But being a queen just meant so much other things.

Lissa's POV

I could see how Rose was begging me to tell her that I am just kidding. That this isn't really happening. I wish I could. I really do. But I can't. Because if I would, then I would be lying. I hate being a queen right now. No, scratch that. I hate being a queen all the time. When I accepted the nomination it was all about saving Rose. But then I was elected. And everything changed. Being queen is not just helping people and making difference. I actually don't do that. I just spend all of my time trying to solve the royal problems. And look at what being queen made to Rose. She was so disappointed right now. Look at what it did to Jill. It almost killed her. No, even worse. It actually killed her. If Adrian wouldn't be there to save her, I would be visiting her grave right now. Look at what it did to Christian. He was so desperate to get out. He had never gotten along with royals. He thought they were rich, spoiled kids. And I couldn't agree more.

Back to Rose's POV

I was looking desperately at Lissa. I was just hoping she would tell me I am joking. All she said was: "I am so sorry Rose. I wish I could do anything but I can't. I am so so sorry." I could fell tears starting to stream down my face. But then I stopped. Rose Hathaway doesn't cry. I was angry at royals. Of what they did to me. To Lissa. To Jill. And the list just kept getting longer. I just wished I could escape this life. That I could just go away and start a normal life. But that is impossible.

Next time:

"Rose it's Buria." Could impossible be becoming true? But no I am getting in front of myself. First we have to get the hell out of here.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews. I know this chapter was boring. And so was the last one. But it is important for the plot. Did you like my preview? Some action and actually interesting things coming up. How did you like little Lissa's POV here? Please hang with me here. R&R**


	5. Buria

_Disclaimer: This will be mine when pigs will fly. So if you see a pig fly and you are not dreaming, first go see a psychiatrist and then come to me._

The moroi and dhampire world was a mess. Everybody was fighting. It wasn't just the court. It started with marriage law and it just went on and on. As I read in one of Lissa's books. (Yes, I know Rose Hathaway is reading) I think it was called Hunger games or something. I was the spark in rebellion. The Mockingjay of our world. The dhampires in whole world were fighting for everything. Then the age law still wasn't changed.

I was in Lissa's room and we (Lissa, Sparky, me and Dimitri) were watching a movie. I and Dimitri were still on duty, but I think I could protect Lissa just fine if I was sitting next to her.

Suddenly a voice came through my headphone. It was Hans:

"Rose…there is so many of them. I… will fight…but there are… too many of them. Rose it is buria.

My brain started working 100 times faster than usual. Buria. The code to be told when there is major Strigoi attack. The Court was under attack. And not just any attack. This one had a potential of bringing down the Court.

_**A/N: I am going away for a week, but I just wanted to post something. My parents are making me leave my computer at home, so there aren't going to be any updates for more than a week. I know this is really short, but next chapter isn't finished yet, and as I said I just wanted to post something and this seemed like a good place to end. But good news is I will be full of ideas when I come back, so you have a giant chapter coming up in a bit more than a week. Pinky promise! Read and Review. **_


	6. Battle of the Court part 1

_**Another Chance**_

_**By: Rosemarieheathwaybelikov**_

_**Chapter 6: The battle of Court part 1**_

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Rochelle Mead; I make no profit from this work of fiction.**

_Previously on Another chance: This one had a potential of bringing down the Court._

I could again hear Hans's voice through my headphones: "Rose, remember what we talked about… Behind Lissa's closet…. But they know…. Do it. It's your only choice. And Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to…." And like that the line went dead. I knew what happened. I bent my head for a second. But I didn't have time to grieve yet. Could this work? Could this be a chance I was waiting for? But I was getting way ahead of myself. First we need to get the hell out of here.

"Liss can you use magic?"

"Why the hell is that important? We are in the middle of movie. And my favorite. Titanic. So just shut up and watch. My favorite part is about to start." Well that was ironic. We were just about to watch the Titanic sink. Like this Court. I just hope me and my friends will be watching it from a rescuing boat and not from inside the ship. And that Dimitri won't be playing the role of Jack.

"Just answer me Lissa" I could feel Dimitri's gaze on me. He could probably tell by his super ninja senses that something was off

"No, I can't use magic. Because of those stupid meds." I could hear how irritated she was about the whole thing. She had to take meds because of her being a queen.

"Rose what is going on?" Oh, right. Because of guardian's rules only one of two guardians was wearing an earwig. It was more practical and the person wearing it could get distracted by it. So Dimitri had no clue about what was going on.

"It's buria. Major storm. We are using plan B. Hans said so."

I could see Dimitri's face and body get into battle position. He was still handsome. Maybe even more. Come on Rose! Concentrate!

"What happened with plan A" asked Christian. He still had no idea about the situation. I was just about to hit him.

"It was never there." Said Dimitri and that shut him up.

"Who are you thinking about, Rose?" Asked Dimitri.

"Adrian." At this point Lissa literary fell of the couch.

"Will he do it?"

"If he knew why."

"Ok make the call."

I dialed number. The person at the other side answered at the first ring.

"Hello Daddy."

"Hello Kiz. What is with Daddy?"

"It is buria and we are going through with plan B."

"Chopper will be waiting for you in half hour."

"How many people?"

"Eight and bring Sydney. She is at Court and you'll need her."

"Ok and thanks"

"Always and Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Be safe and careful. Love you."

"What is going on? Is Zmey going all soft on me? But I will be careful. Love you too."

And just like that line went dead.

I looked at Dimitri.

"Electricity power went dead. No signal in general buildings. Something in case of Strigoi attack."

"Stop right there" said Lissa. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She almost fell on the floor. "Strigoi attack?"

"Don't have time to explain. But I promise I will. For now we have to move."

"Who are you thinking about?"Asked Dimitri

"Adrian, Sydney, Eddie and Jill" At this point Lissa actually fell out of couch on the floor. I and Adrian still haven't talked from our fight. And Jill's name still brought bad memories to her mind.

"I'll get them."

"They are in library. Adrian wanted to talk to Jill about something. And I know Eddie and Sydney are with them." Said Lissa.

Dimitri ran out of room.

"Rose tell me what is going on!" demanded Lissa.

"We don't have time. Not yet."

"Liss and Christian are there any personal items you would like to take with you?"

"With us where?"

"Don't have time" I reminded Lissa.

Christian brought an old watch. "It's my dad's. »He said to me as an explanation.

Only thing that Lissa brought was a small photo album. It was still half empty. I could only hope she will get a chance to fill it up.

I went to Lissa's closet. "Not a good time to search for an outfit." I heard Adrian say. I smiled. I haven't realized how much I missed Adrian. As I pressed a button that was hidden behind the ugliest hat I have ever seen, the closet opened. "Cool." I heard Christian say. As the closet opened there were eight backpacks. Five of them were small. I took all of them and given each one of them to Sydney, Jill, Adrian, Lissa and Christian. I took three big ones. I gave each one of them to myself, Eddie and Dimitri. There were also three stakes and three guns. Gun couldn't kill Strigoi but it could stop them for quite some time.

"I can already hear them." Lissa's voice stopped my thinking. The moroi can hear better, I reminded myself. "We don't have much time left. Eddie will go first then Adrian and Jill, then me, Lissa and Christian and Dimitri at last. If any of us is killed just keep on walking. You need to get to kitchen on the second floor. Behind the second kitchen cabinet from the right are doors. Behind the doors is a tunnel. Hide in tunnel and wait 10 minutes. If in ten minutes there is nobody there, then lock the door from inside so no one will be able to open them. Key is in everyone's backpack. At the end of the tunnel there is a chopper waiting for you. It will bring you to a safe place. Now go."

Everybody was still a bit shocked, but they started moving. We were not really running, but fast walking. The queen's suite is on the 5th floor, wing B. But the kitchen is on the 2nd floor, wing A. Now I didn't need special moroi hearing to know we were minutes if not seconds away from the battle Court can't win. There are not enough guardians here. There are strong magic wards around the Court so moroi didn't always have guardians with them. When last week Hans proposed that a plan in case of a major Strigoi attack should be made, moroi just laughed at his face. We were already on the second floor. I could already see wing A. We were so close. So close to freedom.

Suddenly we became surrounded by 5 or even more Strigoi.

_**A/N: As promised a long chapter for you. I really hope you liked it. I am still very new at all this writing and as I already said on many occasions English is my second language, so to people whose English is their first language this probably seems as something written in first grade. But please bear with me. I have this really great idea in my head that will give the perfect ending to Last Sacrifice and I really wanted to share it with you. R&R**_

_**p.s. read and review**_


	7. Battle part 2

_**Another Chance**_

_**By: Rosemarieheathwaybelikov**_

_**Chapter 7: The battle of the Court part 2**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_Previously on Another chance: We were already on the second floor. I could already see wing A. We were so close. So close to freedom._

_Suddenly we became surrounded by 5 or even more Strigoi._

_**3**__**rd**__** persons POV**_

Sun was just rising. As sun got to the remote corners of castle, the devastation showed. Bodies were everywhere. So many victims. Death hit everybody: nobles, servants and even Strigoi. And there next to the kitchen were 6 bodies: First one you could see was Eddie Castile. He was Jillian Mastrano's guardian. Almost under him was the princess. They were holding hands. Was there something more between them than just friendship? I guess the world will never know. And if there was anything they will never get to experience it. Next and a little behind them was body of Rose Hathaway-all bloody and a lot of bones broken. You were able to see that she fought until last minute. Then laying over her was Dimitri Belikov. He died after one Strigoi bite. He died protecting love of his life. And holding Rose's hand was Queen Vasilissa Dragomir. As beautiful as ever. And failing to protect her, was Christian laying next to her- as dead as everybody. And on the wall was written: Together forever. Around them was a bunch of Strigoi. Dead. I could count six of them, but maybe there was even more.

I thought I was going to be sick. I saw so many bodies today. Most of them royalty. I have no idea how moroi world will continue after this. A part of Court was blown up. It was a brave guardian's last act. It killed more than 900 Strigoi. Maybe the world of royalty almost ended. But also the world is almost free of Strigoi. By the first reports there were around 20,000 Strigoi bodies. The world known population of Strigoi is around 23,000. But before I finish my shift there was just something I needed to do. I needed to announce the end of Dragomir family line.

_**24 hours earlier- Rose's POV**_

Suddenly we became surrounded by 5 or even more Strigoi.

I never liked math. I am not even good at it. But even I knew that three guardians can never take 6 Strigoi that was now surrounding us. And the numbers were rising. I didn't have time to think. I practically ran into first one. It was a young one. Not experienced one. I hit him twice and it already moved so it showed me an opening in his chest. I quickly send him flying back with a deadly strike wound in his chest. I could see Dimitri and Eddie also fighting. We made a small circle around moroi. They come first. I didn't have much time to look but I could see seven Strigoi excluding the ones Eddie and Dimitri were fighting. I quickly made my way to Lissa and quickly stabbed Strigoi next to her. Two down. I looked around. There was no way only we three could kill the remaining guardians. As I felt Strigoi hands on my neck I knew I was right.

_**A/N: So sorry for late posting. Again. I hope you liked this chapter. I had it written and saved on my computer for quite a while. Next chapter will be on in about a week. **_


End file.
